A Monument to Madness
A Monument to Madness is the sixth mission of the Allied Campaign in Red Alert 3. The mission marks the first time in Allied history where Allies is forced to eliminate one of their own colleagues to prevent a resumption of war with the Soviet Union. Background The Allies' high command had become aware of a secret allied command post, located at Mount Rushmore, when Premier Cherdenko sent off a furious transmission to Bingham. It appeared that one of the allies relay satellites was targeted right at Moscow. Field Marshall Bingham quickly tried to contact President Ackerman, but the president merely commented that Bingham could "thank (him) later when this is all over" before cutting of the transmission. The Battle Phase One First, Special Agent Tanya and several Allied spies and engineers were sent in destroy the Communications tower at a forward outpost near Mount Rushmore. Tanya used her double pistols to eliminate the attack dogs in the area, before a spy infiltrated a power plant to take the bases power offline. Tanya then went on a rampage through the outpost, shooting at least 5 Rouge peacekeepers and 4 attack dogs, and using C4 to blow up a Guardian Tank, 2 Multigunner Turrets, the Power plant and the communications tower itself. At the same time, a engineer captured the boot camp in the area and four Javelin soldiers, still loyal to the Allied cause, went to assist Tanya in the destruction of the outpost. With the Tower now destroyed, President Ackerman contacted the attacking commanders. The Weapon Revealed At the monument itself, the bust of Roosevelt cracked open to reveal a massive inter-continental laser, poised to fire at Moscow. Though the communication tower was destroyed, the weapon could still be fired, though Ackerman would have to enter a firebase near the weapon itself. Rogue Counterattack An MCV was deployed at the previous site of the outpost, and several more engineers, commanded by Warren, recommissioned a nearby abandoned military base. However, Ackerman soon attacked the bases with Multigunner IFVs, Riptide ACVs, Guardian Tanks and squadrons of Vindicators. However, Allied command reacted by releasing plans for the Mirage tank and the Spectrum Tower, as well as sending in 6 Mirage Tank reinforcements, which were stationed there all along. Laser Statues Online As Ackerman approached the monument, he activated several Head Control Centers, which caused the busts of Washington, Jefferson, and Lincoln to transform into large laser platforms capable of decimating and attacking force. However, Century Bombers from nearby Allied airbases paradropped engineers into the control centers, where they powered down the destructive heads. A Cryocopter was sent into the field in an attempt to halt Ackerman's progress to the firebase, however a wing of rouge Apollo Fighters defended the limo, and even when a large squadron of loyalist Apollo Fighters shot them down, they crashed their planes into the limo, nearly destroying it. Because of the risk of letting the limo get destroyed (if Ackerman was killed, the weapon would fire automatically), the Allies gave up on their attempt to freeze the limo. Assault on the Firebase After a long campaign, the loyalist forces managed to push through the heavily defended base, and the firebase was destroyed, thus preventing the superweapon from firing, and killing thousands of civilians. A Presidential Death After the Firebase was destroyed, Ackerman attempted an evacuation from the area by teleporting his Limo to the local Airfield. His personal helicopter quickly flew in to drop off five Javelin Soldiers and pick up the president. The president almost got away, however, a Apollo Fighter squadron managed to intercept and shoot down the helicopter in time. The Soviet-Allied alliance was saved. Aftermath In the aftermath, with the President dead, the Allies tried to assure the public that they had done the right thing, however they were proven horribly wrong when the Soviets abandoned them in Tokyo in Operation Forever Sets the Sun, and when they scouted out the Soviet-occupied territory of Cuba during Operation The Great Bear Trap. Behind the scenes This mission marked the first time in which the Allies fought each other. This similar betrayal would later be seen in Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight when GDI becomes embroiled in their own civil war. Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Missions